plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Morph
The Psycho Morph is a powerful morph based creature designed to take control of a battle field as fast as possible and begin devestating opponents after crippling them and buffing itself. This should be dealt with quickly, if you can... With a combination of high defence and debilitating abilities this can be a nightmare to deal with. It can heavily empower itself and other Morphs whilst tearing down the stats of non-Morphs. It's another genome/breed of the Morph species, these are known for the ability to take a massive beating and this's no exception. It looks like a massive (X coloured, I'll decide soon enough) blob/ball with massive spikes. Contents Stats Health: 850 Speed: Moderate (+0% speed) Evade: Low (-10% evade) Damage: High (+5% damage) Defence: Extreme (Resists 20%) The defence is extremely high, in combination with the quite high health this can absorb shots extremely easily. Quotes It doesn't speak, it just communicates through squishes and static discharges/crackles. Personality It's highly aggressive but hates bieng outside of suitable environments. Likes "Charged" oceans Morphs Dislikes Any area that's not a "Charged" ocean. Bieng too far away from a Morph hive Equipment Nothing. Abilities Charged Ocean: Somehow begins converting the area to a Charged Ocean, the Psycho morph gains a drastic speed boost and damage boost by about 30% when in a Charged ocean. Most characters struggle to swim in it. It's mostly not water but rather Morph Energy. Lowers the damage of non-morphs and raises the damage and speed of morphs (besides the Psycho Morph) by 10%. Takes 2 uses to perform. Morph Aura: Emits a Morph Aura around the area. This lowers the Defence by 10% of all non-Morphs. Any regenerations performed by a non-Morph is decreased in effectivity by 25% (so if something would regenerate 10HP, it'd instead get 7.5). Psycho Beam: The Psycho beam latches onto a victim and drains it. The victim loses 10% speed for 2 rotations as well as 20 HP. The Psycho Morph gains 15 HP for each of those 2 rotations. Condense: The Center mass contracts, pushing the spikes outwards. Increases the damage of Impact and Torpedo by 10%. Stacks up to 30%. Impact: The Psycho Morph charges at full force at the opponent. This does around 45 damage with a stun chance. Torpedo: When Charged Ocean is active, the Psycho Morph can charge through the water like a torpedo. This does around 75 damage with a better stun chance than Impact. Shock Charge: Fires an electric charge that deals around 60-80 damage with a shock. This shock causes thrown attacks to be tougher to throw, ranged attacks deal 20% less damage for 3 rotations. Venomous spines: Launches a group of spikes at an opponent with great speed and accuraccy. Deals 5 damage on contact and injects the victim with Venom. This venom deals 20 damage per turn for 3 of that characters turns as well as reducing their attack's accuraccy for 4 turns. Crystalise: The gooey body of the Psycho morph gains a strong and rigid shell, this acts like a suit of armour with 250 health. The shell also has a 10% resist and increases the damage of all attacks done by the Psycho Morph by 10. The Psycho morph takes 50% more damage for 2 turns after the armour is destroyed however. Storm: Causes darkness and a thunder storm, this tends to not strike Morphs due to Morph's composition. Deals 30 damage with minor splash. Damage is increased by 50% and the splash by 150% in a Charged Ocean! Has a 50% chance to strike each rotation (75% in a Charged Ocean). Charge: Agitates a storm, causing the Psycho Morph to be struck. This causes all contact-based attacks to deal 25% more damage in the form of electric damage. Any contact with the Psycho morph deals 10% of the damage dealt as electric damage. Lasts for 4-5 rotations Psycho Body (passive): The sharp, spiky body means that any contact-attacks deals 15% of the damage dealt to the Psycho Morph back to the attacker. Psycho Avoidance (passive): Any attack that can hit it but isn't precisely directed at it is 25% more likely to miss. Ocean Rise (passive): Rain makes the Charged Ocean increase in abilities, the bonus to speed and damage for the Morphs and the damage de-buff to non-Morphs increases by 1% for each rotation that it's raining, capping at 20% (50% for the Psycho Morph's buff). (Only workes if Charged Ocean is fully active). Toxicated Ocean: This causes the Charged Ocean toxic to non-Morphs. This increases the Defence of all Morphs in the Charged Ocean by 5% as well as decreasing non-Morph's speeds by 5% (Ocean rise increases these by 1% per rotation capping at 20%). (Only works if Charged Ocean is fully active) Intoxicate: Upon the death of the Psycho morph, the air becomes intoxicated dealing 10 damage to everything not a Morph every turn! Also every 7 rotations if Charged Ocean is active then a miniture Morph can spawn (see below this section). Mini Psycho Morph This can be spawned by the "Intoxicate" ability of the main Psycho Morph. Health: 250 Speed: High (+10% speed) Evade: Low (-10% evade) Damage: Moderate (+0% damage) Defence: Extreme (Resists 20%) It can use almost all of the main Psycho Morph's abilities except for Charged Ocean and Intoxicate. They're weaker however. Morph Aura: Emits a Morph Aura around the area. This lowers the Defence by 5% of all non-Morphs. Any regenerations performed by a non-Morph is decreased in effectivity by 15% (so if something would regenerate 10HP, it'd instead get 7.5). (Doesn't stack with main Psycho Morph's version nor replace it) Psycho Beam: The Psycho beam latches onto a victim and drains it. The victim loses 7.5% speed for 2 rotations as well as 10 HP. The Psycho Morph gains 10 HP for each of those 2 rotations. Condense: The Center mass contracts, pushing the spikes outwards. Increases the damage of Impact and Torpedo by 10%. Stacks up to 20%. Impact: The Psycho Morph charges at full force at the opponent. This does around 30 damage with a stun chance. Torpedo: When Charged Ocean is active, the Psycho Morph can charge through the water like a torpedo. This does around 45 damage with a better stun chance than Impact. Venomous spines: Launches a group of spikes at an opponent with great speed and accuraccy. Deals 2 damage on contact and injects the victim with Venom. This venom deals 10 damage per turn for 2 of that characters turns as well as reducing their attack's accuraccy for 3 turns. Crystalise: The gooey body of the Psycho morph gains a strong and rigid shell, this acts like a suit of armour with 50 health. The shell also has a 7.5% resist and increases the damage of all attacks done by the Psycho Morph by 5. The Psycho morph takes 50% more damage for 1 tur after the armour is destroyed however. Charge: Agitates a storm, causing the Psycho Morph to be struck. This causes all contact-based attacks to deal 15% more damage in the form of electric damage. Any contact with the Psycho morph deals 5% of the damage dealt as electric damage. Lasts for 3 rotations Psycho Body (passive): The sharp, spiky body means that any contact-attacks deals 10% of the damage dealt to the Psycho Morph back to the attacker. Psycho Avoidance (passive): Any attack that can hit it but isn't precisely directed at it is 15% more likely to miss. Gallery Any pictures of the characters can go here, for example it using one of the abilities or something it may like to do. Records Things the character has done in battles. This can include badges/medals/whatever from Armada Campaign (and other events of the like) Resistances The composition makes the Psycho Morph: 100% Radiation Resistance 70% Resistant to electric. 50% Resistant to water and ice. 20% Resistant to physical attacks. Non-magnetic Doesn't rust Doesn't bleed Weakness Takes an additional 10% damage from all attacks that aren't in the resistance list. Trivia/Notes * Resistanced and weaknesses apply after and seperately from defence. Category:Characters Category:Hypno's Character Crate Category:Morph